


Slipping into Love

by Deziac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, just good vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: Stanford thinks he's failing at this whole relationship thing.





	Slipping into Love

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on my imagines Stanford Pines tumblr blog!

“It’s going to rain~” You reminded him with a pleasant hum, trailing behind him. He shot back a look of slight annoyance, clearly a look of ‘I heard you the first time’. 

“Once a year.” He reminded back, glancing up from his journal to shoot you a look to see if the idea got through your head. Stanley was right, you had both become very domestic. It was a small bicker, with no heated emotions, even a light undertone of playfulness, like kids poking each other on the playground. However, he was just too much of a grump to admit he liked it.

“Well, we should of taken at least umbrellas and raincoats yeah?” Another glance back as he marched through the forest. You smiled to yourself, honestly loving how narrow minded he got when he got focused and excited about something. You jogged slightly to catch up with him, until you both arrived. Stanford reached and gripped your hand in excitement.

The waterfall was huge, on top of this impossible cliff that was amazing that you couldn’t see from anywhere else in town, pouring in a small lake, about the size of a fast food restaurant. It was sparkling, despite the overcast clouds that looked burdened with weight. There was a small clearing that was out of sight from anywhere in the lake, flattened out perfectly. Clearly someone had a good spot, and kept it neat. You were not surprised when your boyfriend pulled you into it next to him.

“It should be happening in about 15 minutes.” He whispered, putting an arm around you. You leaned on him, taking in the smell of ink, old books, and something burning. 

You kept your eye on the lake, but glanced at the sky once in awhile, that swirled and grew darker with threats, but decided not to say anything more about the subject, seeing the look in your lovers eye. This was his life’s work, his reason for being on this earth. Nothing made him happier, and you wouldn’t change it for anything. (Even if he wasn’t be ridiculously stubborn.)

You closed your eyes leaning on him, listening to the wind through the forest and the clouds up above, as well the water crashing down, before he eventually nudged you, opening your eyes quickly enough for a mermaid to be pulling herself on one of the uneven rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. 

Her orange hair clung to her damp body as she sighed and positioned herself carefully on the rock, shivering softly in the pre-autumn air. “Gillian!” The mermaid shouted towards the water, narrowing her eyes. Another mermaid breached the water, nose up in distaste, clearly not liking being bossed around. 

“I’m here. No need to shout.”

“We need to set up for the other members.” Gillian rolled her eyes, coming up close to the shore. She leaned as close the land as she could without getting on the water, tumbling a bunch of rocks in the water. “I’ll warm up my voice in the meantime.” The red head hummed towards the mermaid, starting to do voice warm ups. Gillian rolled her eyes, shifting the rocks towards piles in the lake, with almost unsettling strength. 

Stanford made a very soft humming noise as he wrote in his journal, muttering very quietly to himself. You both silently watched as the first mermaid practiced her voice, smiling to the world. Gillian gave short glares to her once in awhile until there were 5 large rocks piles.

“Oh! So quick!” Said the first mermaid with a small smile, then Gillian sneered at her. “I’ll go summon the others! It will be good practice for my voice!” Gillian rolled her eyes, as the red head cleared her throat, and let out a beautifully clear dolphin cackles and clicks. One by one, more mermaids came. 

“Bayley!” A particularly very glassy eyed mermaid said to the redhead, hugging her tightly. Bayley hugged her back, grinning.

“It feels like years, but it’s only been two weeks. How are my dear Finoa?”

Finoa grinned, having what looked like fossilized starfish as braces on her teeth. “I’ve been practicing! It’s my first year after all. I’m so excited!!”

Bayley looked back at Gillian, who was now making her rockpile comfortable for her. “Guests should arrive in about 30 minutes right?” Gillian gave her a half nod, clearly not wanting to communicate with her.

The mermaids set up their rock piles and adjusted their hair and did singing warm ups, until a group of about 40 something merpeople of different ages showed up. All the mermaids looked proud, all their bickering seeming to be thrown out the window.

Gillian went in front of everyone, clearing her throat. “Welcome to the 832nd annual songs of falls!” The other merpeople clapped and whooped, Gillian had a genuine smile on her face. “This month is the historic month of circles, where in the past, our warring nations would cease and celebrate, to try and harbor peace between our nations. Even though our nations have been in peace for over 500 years, keeping the tradition to celebrate how we overcame our differences into peace should be celebrated.” She looked out on the crowd, that has now gotten a bit bigger as the late staggerers came in. 

“And now, without further ado…. I present the maidens picked for this year’s festival songs!” She quickly swam over to her rockpile, as Bayley took a deep breath, starting out with the first note. Her voice was as clear as the sea, evoking emotions of peace and awe in your heart instantly. You could see by the way Ford’s eyes lit up that he felt the same way. 

////

About halfway through their show, a deep roar a thunder announced itself, introducing a thick sheet of rain. The merpeople looked happy with the sudden weather change, starting to openly dance and move more even sitting on the edge of the shore. However, you were not a merperson, so you were not happy as you got soaked to the bone. When you went to complain to Ford, he had his jacket over his head, eyes still fixated on the merpeople. You grunted, shivering in the rain, wondering how long this performance went on for. 

////

Ford looked like a beaten puppy, his coat tightly around you. You couldn’t help but smile, he got so caught up in the moment, and you couldn’t be mad at him at all. That’s why you loved him after all. Enjoying the wonderful smells, the warmth from his jacket and his hand, you didn’t pay attention, a firm dirt mound now being a very slick mud trap. Mud splashed everywhere, on your face, clothes, some even got in your mouth.

“Y/N?! Are you alright?!” He helped you up immediately, you groaning from the numb pain on your butt, but mostly from the disgusting slimy feel you felt all over.

“My dignity hurts…..”

“We’re almost back to the shack.”

He picked you up now, causing your face to flush in embarrassment, but knowing that trying to yell at him over the rain was useless.

You finally got back, bringing a slew of water and mud with the both of you. He quickly pushed you down to the lab, putting you until you were in his sleeping area. He plugged in a heater as quickly as possible, handing you a towel. 

“I’ll run you a bath okay? You can use my clothes, I know you don’t have any spare ones here. Wouldn’t want you in the rain...Again.” He quickly hopped off to the bathroom before you could say a word. You smiled softly to yourself curling up to the heater, laughing to yourself. He was so predictable sometimes. He felt, probably worse than bad. He was probably feeling guilty for dragging you out in the first place. 

What he didn’t know was you were not mad or even annoyed. Things happened, and it wasn’t out of malice, and while yes, you would of preferred not going out and getting mud all over you, you knew the risk when you went with him. You could of of stayed home after all.

He walked out, avoiding eye contact, grabbing some of smaller clothes and plopping them on the toilet in the bathroom. The bathtub steamed, and the smell of lavender seemed to call you.

“Thank you.” You said as sweetly as possible smiling at him. He glanced at you, gave a quick smile before walking off to clean up the mess in the sleeping room.

////

You walked out, clean, nice smelling, and happily in your lover’s clothes, seeing him sitting stiffly on the couch in front of the heater, seeing that he changed as well. You smiled softly before leaning over and curling up to him before he had time to protest.

“Thank you for making the bath for me, it was lovely.” You kissed his nose softly,his face bright pink, but a frown firmly on his lips. 

“.....I’m sorry….”

You pouted at him, refusing to let him pull away. 

“I was being selfish. I should've thought about you and listened to you. I was being needlessly stubborn. And then I made you stay out there the whole time…” You pressed your lips against him, not wanting to hear another word. After he was still, you pulled away, stroking his chin.

“You are very full of yourself, Stanford Pines.”

“Wha?” You giggled, snuggling so harshly into him that he fell over, snuggling into his chest. 

“You do not rule over my life. I decide where I go and where I don’t go. I could of not went with you. I could've gone home when it was raining. But I didn’t.” You smiled down at him, playing with his hair. “I didn’t because I was having fun, I love seeing the world through your eyes. You’re just as amazing as the things you see Ford.”

His eyes soften, giving you a soft kiss before wrapping his arms tightly around you. “....It was amazing though… Right?”

“Amazing?....It was spectacular!” 

Eventually you pulled out a blanket, snuggled close with each other, as he told you all of his experiences with going to the other merpeople song of falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Take a look at my profile to follow my tumblr or twitter! And please check out my other fanfics!


End file.
